


Сбежавшая невеста

by Элья Бронски (Ellia_Bronsky)



Series: Cinderella-man [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: !bottomVoldemort, AU, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellia_Bronsky/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%8F%20%D0%91%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8
Summary: Последствия одной случайной ночи переворачивают весь Магический мир с ног на голову.«Ах ты, паршивец, ты все таки сделал мне ребенка!!!»Возмущенный голос Риддла все еще звенел в ушах Гарри даже неделю спустя. Как и звон бьющегося стекла — Гарри тогда в лучших традициях анекдотов про любовников и вернувшихся домой мужей сиганул в окно при виде неожиданно возникшей в руках разъяренного Волдеморта палочки, выцеливающей знаменитый шрам в виде молнии. Убегая, как был — в неглиже, не считая палочки — Гарри даже не оглянулся.Сомнительный сюрреалистичный финал одного, вроде бы отдельно стоящего ПВП оказался замечательным трамплином к написанию зачина уже полноценного макси-фф.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Cinderella-man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1016898
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Сбежавшая невеста

«Ах ты, паршивец, ты все таки сделал мне ребенка!!!»

Возмущенный голос Риддла все еще звенел в ушах Гарри даже неделю спустя. Как и звон бьющегося стекла — Гарри тогда в лучших традициях анекдотов про любовников и вернувшихся домой мужей сиганул в окно при виде неожиданно возникшей в руках разъяренного Волдеморта палочки, выцеливающей знаменитый шрам в виде молнии. Убегая, как был — в неглиже, не считая палочки — Гарри даже не оглянулся.

За прошедшую с того момента неделю Гарри так и не решил, стоит ли верить этому безумному заявлению Волдеморта. 

Не помогло и то, что спать он попросту боялся. В ночь после своего возвращения в Хогвартс Гарри даже не сообразил, чем ему теперь может грозить крепкий сон, да и усталость после почти суток на ногах, пока он добирался через пол-Британии из поместья Малфоев в Школу, поспособствовала. Он провалился в сон, едва донеся голову до подушки. И попал прямиком в сознание Волдеморта.

Тот был в такой ярости, что по всей видимости не заметил присутствия в своем сознании Гарри и не выставил никаких ментальных щитов. Темный Лорд проводил внеплановое собрание Пожирателей Смерти и раздавал Круциатус и другие еще боле жуткие проклятия направо и налево, как конфеты, не оставляя никого из приспешников обделенным. Вперемешку сыпались и просто ругательства, большинство из которых Гарри раньше не слышал и даже представить не мог, что описываемое в цветистых фразах в принципе возможно. Риддл ругался со вкусом, на нескольких языках, включая, кажется, даже Парселтанг. Пожиратели тряслись, как осиновые листья глубокой осенью, готовясь к худшему. А Гарри мучился все усиливающейся от истерики Риддла головной болью. Потом стало совсем не весело — кто-то зачем-то притащил работника Министерства Магии — и вот тут-то Волдеморт взялся за дело по-настоящему, с долгими сессиями Круциатуса, Режущего и прочих проклятий, одно другого кошмарнее и тошнотворнее.

Гарри был безмерно благодарен Рону за то, что тот его все же смог разбудить, пусть и ближе к концу этой жути — голова у него болела нещадно, мутило и хотелось вернуться в поместье Малфоев, где так и оставался Риддл, и… 

Дальше Гарри и сам не знал — что ему хочется сделать с Темным Лордом. Точно — не демонстрировать упомянутые темные проклятья, хотя и продолжать общение в том ключе, в каком они его начали накануне, после подозрительного угощения Малфоя, Гарри был пока тоже не готов. Пока Риддл пребывал во всей своей змее-лицей и красноглазой красе, максимум, на что был способен Гарри — обогреть этого хладнокровного лицемера. Потому что только лицемер мог баловаться Круциатусом, обнаружив, что носит под сердцем ребенка.

Следующим вечером Гарри даже не ложился — головная боль, так и не прошедшая за весь день, означала, что Волдеморт все еще рвет и мечет, а значит — вместо спокойной ночи Гарри опять будет незримо присутствовать на собрании Пожирателей Смерти прямо в сознании Темного Лорда. И вместе с ним наказывать ни в чем не повинных Пожирателей. Хотя в одном случае Гарри даже согласился бы одолжить свою палочку — окажись перед Волдемортом Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Безумная ведьма выводила Гарри из себя одним своим видом, напоминая о его глупости, по которой в начале лета все его друзья оказались в Министерстве Магии, а Сириус погиб.

Так что Гарри твердо решил, что несколько дней стоит избегать сна — пока хотя бы первый гнев Риддла не схлынет, ну либо столько дней, сколько Гарри сможет выдержать.

  


* * *

  


Сначала Гарри выдержал три, точнее почти четыре дня без сна, позорно вырубившись прямо на Трансфигурации на четвертый день. МакГонагалл была в ярости, пока Рон с Гермионой не объяснили ей, что Гарри почему-то не спит уже несколько дней «из-за Вы-Знаете-Кого» — Гарри так и не нашел в себе сил и храбрости рассказать в подробностях о своем мало-успешном проникновении на собрание Пожирателей Смерти, вскользь упомянув лишь, что чуть не попался, и пришлось спешно уносить ноги, не заботясь ни о скрытности и сохранении инкогнито, ни об одежде: «Снейпов балахон едва меня не выдал, представляете! Пришлось наколдовать другой, а он рассыпался в пыль как раз, когда я убегал!».

Второй раз Гарри не выдержал и заснул еще три дня спустя. Поскольку это очень удачно оказался выходной день, уроков Гарри больше не срывал, но зато оказался в еще более неприятной ситуации из-за того, что _именно_ ему приснилось.

Поначалу все было так же, как в первый раз — собрание Пожирателей, психующий Темный Лорд, пытки, ругательства… В этот раз все закончилось быстрее, либо Гарри попал уже на завершение мероприятия, так как Темный Лорд разогнал практически всех, оставив только Люциуса. И принялся его допрашивать о том самом вине и виноторговце. С пристрастием. И удовольствием. Совершенно садистским, но возбудившим Темного Лорда — а соответственно и Гарри — настолько, что оба вспомнили их ночь вместе. Это-то Люциуса и спасло. В некоторой мере — Волдеморт потребовал срочно решать возникшую у него «ма-аленькую проблемку» в виде стояка, заметного даже под просторной мантией.

Посочувствовать Малфою-старшему у Гарри почему-то не получилось.

А вот напрочь напугать и запутать своих друзей — Гарри заснул в Гостиной Гриффиндора, в кресле у камина, аккурат после второго завтрака — у него получилось вполне успешно. И пришлось спешно изобретать причины своего странного для «кошмара с Вы-Знаете-Кем» поведения: если стоны и охи-вздохи еще можно было списать на эффект от пыток, применяемых Темным Лордом, то попытки коснуться себя, слава Мерлину, быстро пресеченные Роном и оказавшимся тут же хихикающим Симусом, было объяснить куда сложнее.

Багровый, как знамя родного факультета, Гарри пытался мямлить что-то невразумительное про изобретенное Риддлом заклятье — совершенно _извращенное_ , унижающее жертву и заставляющее делать все то, чему чуть не стали свидетелями Гермиона, Рон и Симус.

И если Рон вполне готов был поверить в его вялые объяснения, то Гермиона совершенно на них не купилась. Как почему-то и Симус. Гарри совершенно не понимал, что он сделал — или наоборот не сделал — что бы приятель так странно на него смотрел и во время его невразумительного вранья «на живую нитку», и после — его странные взгляды Гарри на себе ловил все выходные.

  


* * *

  


А в понедельник, аккурат во время урока Зельеварения с новым преподавателем, Гарри потерял сознание в первый раз.

\- Это просто переутомление, Мадам Помфри. Ничего страшного! Я за эту неделю спал очень мало. Страшно снова попасть к _Нему_ в голову как раз, когда _Он_ кого-нибудь пытает, - объяснял Гарри штатному колдомедику школы, придя в себя в Больничном Крыле Хогвартса, - меня потом после таких «снов» еще по нескольку часов тошнит. Очень не приятно, знаете ли. Я думал — ерунда, пройдет, - он смущенно опустил голову. - Я понимаю, что это было глупо, - пробормотал Гарри.

Строгая медсестра пожала губы.

\- В следующий раз, если что-то такое произойдет, немедленно ко мне! Я должна сообщить директору!..

\- Нет! Прошу Вас! Ну это же такая ерунда! - Гарри изобразил свой самый лучший умоляющий взгляд. - Если что, я сразу приду к Вам, обещаю! Только не надо директора...пока, - заискивающе добавил он. - Если что, я сам к нему схожу, честно!

\- Ну хорошо, молодой человек. Но в следующий раз я точно сообщу директору!

Гарри энергично закивал.

\- Сегодня Вам придется остаться здесь, - уточнила Помфри, - я дам Вам зелье для Сна без Сновидений, не бойтесь. Вам нужно отдохнуть.

Гарри вздохнул, сдаваясь.

\- Хорошо.

Той ночью (и почти до обеда следующего дня) Гарри впервые за много дней крепко спал без сновидений.

  


* * *

  


А еще через два дня снова потерял сознание. На этот раз — в Гриффиндорской башне во время перерыва между уроками. Его привел в сознание Невилл, за что Гарри был безмерно благодарен провидению — будь это опять Гермиона, или даже Рон, они бы точно подняли тревогу, так как были свидетелями его странного поведения и раньше. Невилл же купился на отмазку «не выспался из-за кошмаров с Волдемортом» и предложил проводить в Больничное Крыло. Гарри конечно же отказался — он пока не готов был объяснять кому бы то ни было, а уж тем более, директору, которого грозила оповестить Помфри, причины своего странного поведения, да и признаваться, что без разрешения покидал школу ради проникновения на собрание Пожирателей, ему тоже не хотелось.

  


* * *

  


Третий обморок произошел еще через день. Он был в библиотеке вечером после уроков, стоял у книжной полки, вполголоса беседуя с Луной Лавгуд — они обсуждали курсовую по Чарам, к которой Гарри без особого успеха пытался готовиться перед появлением Луны.

Гарри просто замолк на полуслове и осел на пол, чуть не порушив полку с книгами, о которую опирался перед этим.

Тихо ахнувшая Луна умудрилась при помощи чар переместить Гарри в кресло поблизости и привела его в чувство заклятием.

\- Гарри, как ты?

Он только поморщился, потирая ушибленный об угол полки висок.

\- Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? - мечтательный взгляд девушки устремился куда-то влево от лица Гарри.

\- Не знаю, - выдавил еще не пришедший в себя Гарри, - хотя, наверно, да, - он замолчал, обдумывая, как задать мучивший его уже несколько дней вопрос, ничего при этом не рассказывая.

\- Я могу просто послушать, - предложила Луна.

\- Да дело не в этом, - скривился Гарри. - Я… не знаю… понимаешь… один человек, он сказал мне совершенно невероятную вещь. Я даже не знаю, возможно ли это в принципе, - протянул он. - Магия, конечно, творит чудеса, но…

\- Гарри, магия делает возможным всё, разве ты еще не понял? - на лице Луны расцвела совершенно инопланетная, отстраненная улыбка, а глаза засветились. - Главное — правильное желание, - многозначительным тоном прибавила она и подмигнула Гарри. - Если захочешь еще поговорить, ты меня найдешь, - своим обычным тоном человека не от мира сего закончила Луна, махнула Гарри на прощанье рукой и удалилась.

Гарри удивленно уставился в спину уходящей Рейвенкловки. «Главное — правильное желание»?

  


* * *

  


В следующие дни Гарри было не до странных намеков Лавгуд — он все еще боролся со сном и нарастающей слабостью, причиной которой продолжал считать недосып и постоянную головную боль. К концу второй с его возвращения недели к этому прибавилась тошнота и он почти перестал есть. Зато начал по поводу и без срываться на окружающих людей, не различая — кому грубит и норовит наставить палочку, умудрившись чуть не проклясть Флитвика, столкнувшись с ним в коридоре в один из дней, и все-таки наслать одно из подсмотренных в голове у Темного Лорда проклятий на Снейпа во время последнего на той неделе урока — по Защите от Темных Сил.

Это-то и оказалось последней каплей. Одноклассники смотрели на Гарри с восторженным ужасом, декан же Слизерина, придя в себя после слабо, но все же подействовавшего заклинания, одарил Гарри убийственным взглядом, после чего, не дожидаясь окончания урока, не сказав ни слова, практически за шкирку выволок Гарри из класса.

Гарри, осознавший, что только что натворил, даже не пытался сопротивляться — просто тащился за Снейпом, готовясь к выволочке и неминуемому, по его мнению, наказанию в виде отработки.

Снейп втолкнул Гарри в тут же захлопнувшуюся за их спинами дверь своей комнаты и насильно усадил его в одно из кресел перед камином.

\- Поттер! Вы в своем уме?! Это было любимое заклинание Темного Лорда! - прошипел Снейп. - Я велел Вам защищать свое сознание от него! - он угрожающе навис над Гарри, опираясь на подлокотники кресла, в спинку которого тот безуспешно пытался вжаться. - Вы занимались Окклюменцией хоть единожды за эти месяцы? - Темные, яростно сверкающие глаза попытались поймать взгляд Гарри.

Гарри зажмурился с судорожным вздохом и натужно сглотнул — не полностью прошедшая после недавнего обеда тошнота вернулась с удвоенной силой из-за слабого вроде бы запаха, исходящего от мантии Зельевара, да и пускать того сейчас в свое сознание Гарри совершенно не хотел.

\- Поттер! - рявкнул Снейп. - Немедленно откройте глаза!

\- Д-да, сэр, - вяло отозвался Гарри, не подчиняясь однако приказу — голова кружилась, и он боялся, что, если откроет глаза, его попросту вывернет прямо на Снейпа.

Жесткие пальцы грубо схватили его за подбородок.

\- Поттер, если Вас стошнит на мою мантию... - угрожающе прошипел Снейп, вторя мыслям Гарри. - Откройте рот, - раздался внезапный приказ спустя минуту.

Гарри так удивился, что подчинился. В рот полилось что-то прохладное с привкусом мяты. Гарри чудом умудрился не подавиться. Тошнота почти сразу отступила, даже голова, кажется, стала болеть меньше.

\- Это противорвотное зелье, - объяснил Снейп.

Дождавшись, когда дурнота отступит полностью, Гарри, наконец, осторожно приоткрыл глаза.

Снейп больше над ним не нависал, а сидел в кресле напротив, устало потирая переносицу и морщась.

\- Поттер, я, по-моему, ясно дал понять — Вам необходимо защищать свое сознание. Если Вы не хотите повторения того, что было в начале лета…

\- Я понимаю, профессор, - перебил его Гарри. - Я все лето старался тренироваться, и сначала все получалось, - он пожал плечами, - но теперь у меня не выходит. Наверно, он стал сильнее… - неуверенно закончил Гарри.

\- Нет, Поттер! Вы просто недостаточно стараетесь! - гневно перебил его Снейп. - Темный Лорд, кажется, стал даже чуть слабее — буквально вчера я… - он спохватился и осекся.

Гарри одарил его возмущенным взглядом.

\- Дамблдор опять не велел мне ничего не говорить, да? - с горечью уточнил он. - Я видел вчерашнее собрание, сэр, - он скривился.

\- Почему Вы не пошли к директору после видения?! - Снейп аж привстал в кресле.

\- Не вижу смысла повторять то, что Вы и так ему рассказываете, - парировал Гарри, сверкнув глазами. - Тем более, с чего я должен что-то рассказывать, если мне ничего не говорят?!

\- Поттер, Вы забываетесь! - прошипел Снейп. - Я Вам не дружок или одноклассник! И Вам никто ничего не обязан! - припечатал он.

\- Да, сэр, - устало согласился Гарри, - отработка сегодня в семь, да? - уточнил он.

\- Поттер, Вы!.. - Снейп осекся и вздрогнул одновременно с Гарри — оба почувствовали ослепляющую волну гнева Темного Лорда: Гарри со стоном схватился за голову и тут же обмяк в кресле, потеряв сознание, Снейп же лишь поморщился от боли в руке, на которой стояла Метка. Зельевар поднялся на ноги и наставил на Поттера палочку, собираясь привести его в сознание или транспортировать в лазарет, но настойчиво пульсирующая Темная Метка заставила его передумать. Торопливо наколдовав Патронуса, он надиктовал призрачной лани сообщение и отправил к Малфою-младшему — Драко знал пароль от его комнаты и вполне мог перенести бездыханную тушку Гриффиндорца в Больничное Крыло.

Сам же Снейп шагнул в камин: «Малфо-Мэнор!»

  


* * *

  


Гарри пришел в себя: голова раскалывалась, боль пылающими волнами расходилась от шрама, не позволяя даже подумать о том, чтобы встать, и тем более — куда-то идти, его мутило, а зрение двоилось — то он видел обстановку комнаты Зельевара, то картинка менялась на изображение знакомой гостевой спальни поместья Малфоев с лежащим на кровати Риддлом. Темный Лорд выглядел так же, как в тот памятный вечер, когда Гарри пробрался на собрание Пожирателей, хотя его совершенно человеческое сейчас лицо было даже бледнее, чем в их последнюю встречу, а движения — замедленные и вялые.

Пока Гарри пытался без особого успеха отключиться от странного видения — раньше-то он оказывался в голове Темного Лорда, а не видел его со стороны — дверь в комнаты Снейпа распахнулась.

\- Малфой? - Гарри удивленно уставился на вошедшего Слизеринца. - Ты что здесь делаешь?

Малфой фыркнул и задрал нос:  
\- За твоей бездыханной тушкой пришел!

\- Что-о?!

\- Снейп поручил, - совершенно буднично объяснил Малфой. - Велел отправить тебя в Больничное крыло. Но если ты уже ходячий, то топай сам!

\- Вот еще! Тебе сказали мне помочь — ну и помогай! - Гарри вытянул руки, как ребенок, просящийся на ручки.

\- Совсем обалдел?! - у Малфоя аж лицо вытянулось. - С чего это? Ты вроде не полудохлый, так что двигай давай! - он картинным жестом повел в сторону двери. - Прошу! - отступив к двери и распахнув ее, с издевательской усмешкой прибавил Малфой.

Гарри скрипнул зубами и поднялся на ноги, с подозрением поглядывая на Малфоя, все так же стоящего у двери. Первые медленные пару шагов Гарри сделал относительно уверенно, но, когда он оказался аккурат около Малфоя, его шатнуло от слабости и новой обжигающей волны боли в шраме. Зрение опять поплыло и раздвоилось, теперь он видел одновременно обоих Малфоев — младшего и старшего, их фигуры то сливались в одно размытое белоголовое пятно, то опять разделялись. Потом за спиной старшего Малфоя появился Снейп.

\- Поттер, не вздумай на меня пада!.. - возмущенный вопль Драко Гарри не дослушал: подкатив глаза, он медленно сполз по дверному косяку под ноги отступившему в сторону Драко. - Моргана тебя забери! - ругнулся Малфой, хватаясь за палочку. Заклинания Гарри уже не услышал, так как снова провалился в обморок.

  


* * *

  


_\- Люциус, ты вызвал одного из наших колдомедиков? - несмотря на сквозящую в голосе усталость, вопрос Темного Лорда прозвучал привычно властно. Люциус коротко кивнул. - Северус, ты что-то не торопишься, - взгляд красных глаз переместился на Снейпа._

_\- Прошу меня извинить, мой Лорд, мне не сразу удалось ускользнуть из Школы, - Снейп склонил голову в поклоне, пряча глаза._

_\- Не важно, - прошелестел Темный Лорд, - мне необходимы твои навыки зельевара, Северус._

_\- Конечно, мой Лорд._

_\- Мне необходимо что-нибудь… успокаивающее, - поджал губы Волдеморт. - И противорвотное, - он скривился. - А так же я жду твой обычный отчет, Северус._

_\- Я незамедлительно приступлю к зельеварению, мой Лорд, - пообещал Снейп._

_\- Нет нужды, Северус, - отмахнулся Волдеморт. - Меня вполне устроят уже готовые зелья из твоих запасов, - уголок его губ нервно дернулся. - Можешь призвать их, - разрешил Темный Лорд._

_Снейп вытащил палочку._

_\- Как он? - внезапно спросил Волдеморт, после того, как выпил призванные Снейпом зелья._

_\- Кто, мой Лорд? - не подав вида, уточнил Снейп. - Дамблдор?_

_Волдеморт раздраженно зашипел без слов. ___

____

_\- Поттер, - выплюнул он. - Как мальчишка?_

____

_Снейп пожал плечами._

____

_\- Как обычно. Плохо учится, дерзит преподавателям, дерется со сверстниками, целуется по углам…_

____

_Волдеморт шипяще выругался на парселтанге._

____

_Малфой вздрогнул и покосился на Снейпа, пытаясь безмолвно предупредить его взглядом._

____

_\- Люциус, иди и свяжись с колдомедиками, - процедил Темный Лорд, тут же снова обращая свое внимание на Снейпа. - Северус, отчет. Немедленно. В устной форме._

____

_\- Конечно, - Снейп проводил вопросительным взглядом торопящегося прочь Малфоя, после чего приступил к отчету: - За завтраком Поттер опять ничего не ел, даже не появился в Большом Зале…_

____

  


____

____

* * *

____

____

  


____

Гарри очнулся, когда на него было выплеснуто, кажется, целое Черное озеро ледяной воды из чьей-то палочки.

____

\- Малфой! - возмущенно вскрикнул Гарри, разглядев, кто именно поливает его водой.

____

\- О, Спящая Красавица очнулась, - протянул насмешливо Малфой.

____

\- Ты совсем что ли? Тебе что было велено — топить меня или в Больничное Крыло отнести? - осторожно садясь, поинтересовался Гарри.

____

\- Делать мне больше нечего, - фыркнул Малфой, - только в лазарет всяких ударенных в голову Гриффиндорцев таскать.

____

\- Малфой, а ты давно с папочкой связывался? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Гарри, прищурившись.

____

\- При чем тут мой отец, Поттер?

____

\- Да при том… Мерлин, когда же это кончится?! - простонал Гарри, жмурясь — голова опять взорвалась болью и сознание поплыло. Он успел мельком увидеть разъяренное лицо Волдеморта, наставляющего на кого-то палочку, прежде чем младший Малфой вновь обрушил на Гарри поток воды.

____

Кашляя и отплевываясь, Гарри вскочил и схватился за собственную палочку.

____

\- Поттер, может, лучше в Больничное Крыло? - нервно поинтересовался Малфой. - Тебе явно плохо.

____

\- Сейчас тебе будет плохо, - возмутился Гарри.

____

\- Я же хотел как лу!.. - Малфой осекся и пошатнулся — Гарри вспомнил «любимое заклинание Темного Лорда». - Ты совсем что ли?! - охнул Малфой, вскидывая руку к лицу — из носа у него хлынула кровь.

____

Гарри оборвал заклинание торопливым «Фините», почувствовав, что и у него подгибаются от слабости колени, словно заклинание начало вытягивать из него магию, а не вскипятило (в буквальном смысле) кровь противника.

____

\- Поттер, ты ненормальный! - прогундосил Малфой. - Сам тогда топай в лазарет! - развернувшись на каблуках, Малфой, пошатываясь, побрел вглубь подземелий.

____

  


____

Гарри, естественно, ни в какой лазарет не пошел, а отправился в библиотеку: судя по болезненному виду Темного Лорда и его словам о колдомедиках в предпоследнем видении, существовала, как минимум, вероятность того, что его «прощальные слова» в их последнюю встречу имели под собой основания.

____

  


____

____

* * *

____

____

  


____

Удивленная Гермиона обнаружила Гарри в дальнем углу библиотеки, окруженного горами книг и журналов по колдомедицине.

____

\- Гарри! Вот ты где! Мы с Роном весь замок обыскали! Что случилось? - затараторила она. - Что ты читаешь?

____

\- Это личное, - пробормотал Гарри смущенно, пытаясь то ли сгрести в охапку, то ли закрыть своим телом заполнившие его стол и все окружающие поверхности книги, журналы и свитки. - Зачем вы меня искали?

____

\- Как это «зачем»?! Конечно, мы беспокоимся! Ты всю неделю ходишь зеленый от недосыпа, отключаешься то там, то тут, уже на людей кидаться начал! Что с тобой происходит, Гарри?!

____

\- Гермиона, я в порядке, - попытался отговориться Гарри. - Просто Волдеморт что-то активизировался, невозможно спать — сплошные собрания с пытками, - он поморщился.

____

\- А зачем тебе тогда книги по колдомедицине? - прищурилась проницательная Гермиона.

____

\- Да я тут подумал, что знаю только заклинания по защите, а лечащих — ни одного, - отводя глаза, пробормотал Гарри.

____

\- Да? - все еще с подозрением переспросила Гермиона. - А вот это что? - она обвиняющим жестом ткнула в лежащий поверх одной из не поместившихся в «объятия» Гарри стопок журнал с крупным заголовком «Мужская беременность — миф или реальность?»

____

Гарри побледнел — надо же было так попасться!

____

\- Это… - лихорадочно пытаясь придумать правдоподобное объяснение, протянул Гарри, - просто любопытно стало, - его лицо приобрело свекольно-красный оттенок, - я и не знал, что такое бывает вообще, - пробубнил он, опуская глаза.

____

\- В смысле «бывает»?! - удивилась Гермиона. Прежде чем Гарри успел ее остановить, она схватила журнал и села рядом с ним. - Серьезно?! Хотя это же магия, о чем я говорю! - воодушевленная Гермиона уткнулась в статью.

____

Гарри облегченно выдохнул — кажется, сработало. Теперь, пока Гермиона не прочитает все, что есть в библиотеке на тему мужской беременности в магическом мире, она не успокоится. Гарри тут же опять побледнел, когда осознал, что это самое «все, что есть в библиотеке» сейчас находится у него на столе.

____

\- Гарри, это же просто невероятно! - воскликнула Гермиона некоторое время спустя, откладывая журнал. - Тут пишут, что мужская беременность — редкость даже в Магическом мире, но все равно!.. - с горящими глазами Гермиона начала просматривать остальные лежащие на столе издания. - А зачем тебе _столько_ всего на эту тему? - ее подозрение снова вернулось. - Гарри, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? - она пристально посмотрела на Гарри.

____

Тот поежился.

____

\- Ты говоришь как Дамблдор, - пожаловался Гарри, морщась. - Нечего рассказывать. Мне просто стало любопытно, и я уже второй час трачу на этот бред вместо лечащих заклинаний, - он нахмурился. - Если тебе интересно, можешь читать, а я пойду, наверное. - Гарри торопливо сгреб листы пергамента, на которых он делал записи, пока читал, и заторопился к выходу. - У меня, кажется, тренировка еще сегодня, - извиняющимся тоном прибавил Гарри. - Пока.

____

\- Гарри, постой! Гарри, ты забыл свои записи! - окрик Гермионы вызвал только возмущенный взгляд библиотекаря, поскольку Гарри вылетел из библиотеки, словно на гоночной метле.

____

Гермиона неодобрительно покачала головой, собирая в аккуратную стопку несколько забытых Гарри листов пергамента — они все равно увидятся в гостиной факультета вечером, тогда можно будет их отдать.

____

  


____

____

* * *

____

____

  


____

Гарри сидел на лавке в Гриффиндорской раздевалке, так и не одевшись, и пытался силой воли прогнать накатившую дурноту пополам с головокружением.

____

\- Поттер! Ты почему все еще не одет?! - в дверях возник возмущенный Оливер Вуд. - Все ждут только тебя, мы не можем начать тренировку без ловца! Матч уже через неделю, а мы так и не проработали тактику! Эй, что с тобой? Поттер?! - ахнув, Вуд рванулся от двери к сползающему на пол без сознания Гарри. - Эй, есть там кто? - окрикнул он. - Уизли, помоги-ка мне, Поттеру нужно в лазарет!

____


End file.
